The Crow And The Butterfly
by TrAiNoFhOpE
Summary: Little Bella shows up at the Cullen's front door, though there is much mystery involved, the Cullens fight for the small child, and along the way many happy moments are celebrated... But with who? RR, Carlisle/Bella, I'll tell you that now. Es/Ed Em/R A/J
1. Chapter 1

**Just a preface, tell me what you think.**

**Random idea that's been trying to escape, and it gets harder every day, so I indulged myself and wrote a bit of it. **

**I'm still working on my other story, if you've read it, so I hope you like this. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will it ever be.**

**Song: Secrets - OneRepublic**

**Things Will Change**

A small child's cough pulled Esme out of her concentration. She stood from the floor, the lonely, one-sided, chess game left forgotten at her bare feet. Edward peeked over his tired, leather-bound book, though it was set aside as he heard it too.

"A girl?" He asked quietly, inching towards the window, looking over his shoulder at Esme before he opened the heavy laden door.

"Excuse me," A small voice said quietly. "I seem to be lost."

A little girl stood at their door, a mask of dirt and mud staining her face, and clothes a mess. Her hair covered her petite face, tangled and filled lightly with pine needles. She tried to smile, but the pain in her eyes was too distracting.

"That's very well," Edward said, taking her hand and leading her into the house.

Though at her doubtful grimace and slight limp, he picked her up into his strong arms, cradling her small form. He didn't know what he was doing, but there was a remarkable, magnetic pull that had him attached to her.

"Esme," Edward said quietly, watching as his mate followed him silently up the stairs. "Would you be so kind as to run a bath?" She nodded silently, her golden eyes smothering the little girl with certitude.

"The others?" She asked, about to turn away from the pair.

Edward looked towards Carlisle's office, a perfect clarity written across his stiffened face. "Not yet."

The child spoke up softly, "I don't mean to impose."

Edward smiled kindly and shook his head. "Don't worry yourself, it's no problem." She nodded, a small blush covering her child-like cheeks.

Edward handed the girl over to Esme, and watched their backs as they ascended down the long carpeted hallway.

"Edward?" A curious voice called quietly, he turned and found Carlisle standing next to the banister. He leaned against it wearily, his once tidy blond hair falling in his face, he gripped the fragile wood tightly. "Who is she?"

"A child in need," He said vaguely, his eyes glazing over in worry as he noticed Carlisle's weak posture. "Are you alright, father?" Carlisle nodded, smiling slightly.

"Just fine,"

…...

A little girl would change this family and we didn't know it. We thought she was just another person in this lonely world, the laughter floating from the bathroom didn't faze me as I sat in the dark, writing my name, scrawling it over paperwork.

Though a smile did find it's way across my face as I heard her explain her name.

Bella,

Too beautiful.

How did this little girl stumble across our lives? That was a question for another time, right now we would just focus on feeding her, warming her, entertaining her, until we could find her rightful family.

Hopefully that wasn't before we really got to know this bright little woman.

**Sorry it was short, just a preface, and same with the words, the old fashion talk, I'll try to work on that. **

**Tell me what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by TrAiNoFhOpE**

**Co-written by CarlisleCullen1645**

**Disclaimer: Wish it was ours... but that doesn't make it so.**

**Songs: Secrets – OneRepublic, Hero - Skillet**

_The Maple Wood Door_

The waves of water lapping against the tauntingly white, clean walls of the bathtub were the only sounds that broke through the awkward silence.

"What's your name?" Bella asked, while splashing the pink, strawberry scented bubbles absentmindedly.

"Esme," I say softly, rolling up my sleeves as they fall below my elbows. She nods once, a twinkle in her eyes as she tilts her head to look at me.

"Does that mean pretty? Because you're very much so." She grinned and reached out to touch my cheek.

"That was very nice, Bella, but no." I stood up, fixing my shirt before bending down and pulling her from the water.

As I set her down on the edge of the tub, the water dropped down her legs to slip off her toes with a soft plat to the silence. The skin of her finger pads were wrinkled and she laughed as she examined them. I couldn't hold the laugh that escaped as she rubbed her fingers together, exploring this new found detail.

While I was to turn away, I took notice of the darkening bruise on her ankle. I grabbed her foot precariously, she sighed at the feeling of my cool fingers against her heated skin, and gently rolled it to the side. She whimpered quietly, not expecting me to catch onto it.

"We'll have Carlisle look at it, alright?" She nodded once, wrapping her slim arms around my neck.

"Thank you." I pulled back from her light embrace and tucked a strand of damp hair from her chocolate eyes.

After her encouraging smile, I gracefully stole her into my arms, dragging her to the closet. She complained slightly, but made no other comment to show that she dis-liked the vanity of scarcely chosen shirts, pants, and anything else alike.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, searching through the racks of clothes.

"Blue," She said instantly, "Like the sky."

I laughed at her reasoning for comparison and grabbed an over-sized blue shirt for her. "You're clothes are in the wash, so I'll just have you wear this for now,"

She nodded and smiled thankfully at me as I pulled the shirt over her head. "Thank you, miss Esme." I stroked her cheek softly before taking her in my arms.

"Let's go have my father look at your ankle." I said, bending down to let the water out of the tub as she clung to my waist.

She tried to muffle her laughter, "You still live with your daddy?" I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Yes."

I carried her with me down the hallways, past the doorways, and the painting of our family hanging precisely above the stairwell. Only stopping when we reached the maple wood door. I knocked softly, waiting for permission. The light was off, but that's how it always seemed to be.

"Come in, Esme." He said softly, absentmindedly flicking his wrist over the neat piles of paper. He looked up under his eye lashes at the soft gasp seconds later.

"You have lots of books, mister." Bella said, her eyes lighting up with amazement.

Carlisle stood up, watching them as they both slowly entered the large personal office. Bella blushed as his gaze landed on her, she hid her face into Esme's shoulder at his piercing glance. He examined her more closely, noticing the way she would fawn over his books, or laughed, or blushed in embarrassment. Esme pulled him away from his curious examination.

"Her ankles bruising, I was hoping you would look at it for me." Esme said cautiously, setting the small girl on the floor, but grabbing her arm when she almost toppled over.

…...

I pulled the hair from my eyes and walked around the desk, looking curiously to Esme before kneeling next to Bella as she tried to hide behind her protection.

"Sweet girl," I said soothingly, smiling softly. "What is there to be afraid of?"

She was embarrassed to say it, but peeked up, "You?" She said questioningly. I laughed, pulling her from behind Esme's legs, and picking her up gently to place her warm body on the worn couch. She giggled and scooted back, trying to get comfortable on the stiff leather.

"Your ankle?" I asked seriously as she stared expectantly. I sat down next to her and pulled her lame foot onto my lap. She squirmed uncomfortably, but said nothing. "If I hurt you, just tell me." She nodded, a brave smirk, and an excited sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Carlisle, actually." She looked at me worriedly, and blushed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can say that yet." I tried to hide my smile by lowering my gaze, bending over, to examine the growing bruise where her Achilles tendon met her heel. I used my thumb to prod the tendons and small ligaments around the sensitive surface area. Her bones were loose but stable, normal condition for growing children, but her posterior inferior tibiofibular ligament was weak to the touch.

"Just a sprained ankle, little one." I said, moving her to sit up properly. I turned my attention from the girl, to Esme, "My first aid bag, do you know where it is?" I asked her anxiously, distracting myself by watching Bella stand up, craning her neck to examine her unfamiliar surroundings. I leaned forward so I could catch her if she fell, prone to injury this girl seemed to be.

"Careful," I whispered quietly, as Esme left the room to find my kit. Bella turned to look at me too quickly, after being surprised by my concern. And slipped, falling onto my back, catching herself under my arm. "Too silly," I laughed, having her sit down next to me.

"_You're_ silly," She echoed stubbornly, covering her mouth with her arm to stop a yawn. It was silent for minutes as I enjoyed her company, more than one would have expected, or even controlled. Though the silence, I was afraid was boring her. As I looked over, her eyes drooped and her head slipped from it's resting spot against my shoulder, to my lap as she squirmed to lay on her stomach. I watched her uncertain, nervously fidgeting with my hands as her breathing evened out.

I numbly rested my hand on her small back, enjoying the sensation of her breath floating in a cycle through her growing lungs. She was a kitten, everything about this small girl was innocent. Her hair as it splayed recklessly over her head, landing a mess in my lap. The small sounds of concern, of her callings that escaped her mouth as she slept soundly. The way she practically purred with content in her warm bed, after a clean bath, and a few comforting words.

She pulled her legs to her chest and rolled her body into a small ball. Only further proving my analogy of her cat induced behavior. Her cat-like features, even.

I didn't know what to do with this small woman, this little child that slept so soundly against my stone, cold body. The skin that should feel like ice brought comfort to her, the hand that ran up her back should scare, but that emotion seemed to be scarce. The way I look at her, should turn her blood cold, produce goosebumps, but it only makes her warm blood rush to her small cheeks.

"Esme," I said, a smile finding it's home on my lips. "I know you've been standing there for a while, you _are _welcome to come in."

Her laughter graced me as she was instantly by my side, the door rocking on it's hinges. "I didn't want to interrupt you." She said adoringly, looking down and smiling happily as Bella rested her head so it was dangling off my leg.

I slipped my hand under the little girl, sliding her over so I could get up. But her small fingers clung to me as if she had woken. "It's okay," I cooed, standing up swiftly and gently letting her head fall to the cushion. I shook my head, hair falling out of place, as I watched her curl in on herself, her arms behind her legs, and her chin resting against her chest.

I carefully took the black, suede bag from Esme, setting it to the floor next to Bella's feet. I unzipped the top carefully, watching intently at Bella's reactions to make sure I wouldn't wake her from her unconscious reality.

When I moved her foot, her muscles tensed worriedly, but she still wouldn't wake. I bandaged her ankle carefully, coiling further up her leg to provide more support, and quickly taped it down so I could leave Bella to her peaceful slumber.

When I was done, Esme still hadn't said a word. I peeked over my shoulder at her as I closed my bag, her eyes were slightly glazed over as she looked from me to the little girl snoring quietly on the brown, weathered couch.

"What are you thinking, dear one?" I asked, startling Esme from her surmise. I stood from the floor, standing next to her as she stared at our newly found family member, to join our kindred, if only temporarily.

"As if you haven't already known, or thought of it similarly." I turned my head, looking at her curiously.

"I'm afraid to say, I have not."

"I talked to Edward," She said suddenly, "When I was looking for your kit, he said you already have a strange attachment to the new bundle of joy, though you were with her for only minutes, you think of her as family." I listened, suddenly engrossed by what she was saying. "Just rest on it, Carlisle, it's unattained, but does she not make you happy?"

We stood in silence, I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched the sweet girl roll and turn nervously in her sleep. She whimpered, her small hands turning to fists as she couldn't control her emotions. Her whimpers quickly turned to startled yelps, and I turned from her to the wall. I didn't want to wake her from her dreams, but the slight push to my shoulder encouraged me to do so.

As I sat down, she clung to me, her worry replaced in contented whisperings, once again the only sound was her heart, as the wind whistled through the cracks. The sounds of pain quickly lessened as I became her source of comfort. She pulled herself to me, like her favorite teddy bear or beloved stuffed dog, and silence fell over us like a stormy night's fog.

"I can heal you in many ways, little one, but to heal your memories will take time."

The silence overwhelmed us at those last said words.

**Any mistakes you see through out the story, the little misspellings that are like little blisters, the ones that you can't take your mind off of, or can't stop, like it's an itch that you can't quite find the source of. Is our fault, we find we have a hard time with betas, not finding ones appropriate for our needs, that scold us for non-canon pairings or ideas. So sorry, just let us know if something bothers you, we'll gladly fix it.**

**Thanks for your reviews, any more would be greatly appreciated...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-TrAiNoFhOpE **

**-CarlisleCullen1645 **

**P.S. Not to worry! Your incessant reviews will bring longer chapters in the near future...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Obviously it isn't ours, nothing can compare to the writing of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Playlist: **

**Slow Fade – Casting Crowns, **

**Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom) – Shinedown, **

**Rockstar – N.E.R.D**

_**The Sense of A Child**_

The blanket slid off Bella's body, making me jump in surprise as it hissed against the leather, falling to the ground. I set the pen down from my journal, watching the ink settle and bubble. I couldn't help letting my thoughts wander.

What was it about her that captivated me so intensely?

There were only questions that didn't have any possible answers.

Why was she lost in the woods? What made her stop at our house?

Most humans were repelled by us, backing away to turn and run if they got too close. But Bella seemed comfortable, ready to live her existence in our welcoming embrace. She already seemed to be attached to Edward, Esme and I. Only the people she has met.

I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for her to meet the rest of my family. Her reactions were quite splendid to us, she opened up instantly, but the last thing I want to do is overwhelm her.

When I heard the rest of my family's cars chugging up the drive, I realized it was time to move Bella to a more suitable place to sleep. I picked her up carefully, one of her arms dangling into the air as I seized her body from her protective bundle against the couch. She mumbled something, and rolled over to rest her head against my chest. The cold temperature leaked through my thin shirt, giving her slight goosebumps along her left side.

I watched her patiently as she locked her fingers around the loose fabric. And when I made it past the curious looks, I walked silently through the halls, the other occupants of my home following me in wonder. Their eyes widened in my obvious compassion towards this helpless girl.

Edward watched me curiously, after earlier thinking I would want nothing to do with her. I closed my eyes, directing every thought of the girl and I together. The moments we shared, the feelings I no doubt would never forget as I first saw her being carried through my maple wood door.

Swift murmurs, excited as they protrude into the life of the little girl. Plans were made, ideas were shared, "Who is she?" One asked in a whisper.

I looked down, watching as Bella closed her eyes tightly, afraid of something, something hopefully in a different reality. "I don't know, I would say a lost girl, but that would no longer be accurate."

Smiles littered their faces as I set her down on my large, overly-extravagant bed. I pulled the light duvet back, setting her feet carefully under it, before letting it sit over her legs.

She was submerged in waves of silk, the pillows lying gracefully in a protective embrace. I watched patiently, as if the ocean had turned to fabric, and she was swimming through the dreams that filtered through her head.

"Sleep well now, kitten." I wiped the hair from her face with shaking hands. Turning around quickly, I almost jumped back in surprise when the others were watching me intently. They smiled, easing my nerves as their own shock wavered.

"What happened to the brooding Carlisle?" Emmett asked as I stepped around them. I glared before exiting the room, the others watching me with knowing smiles.

I found my thoughts drifting around Bella as I tried to focus on my work. I angered myself easily, snapping my red pen and throwing it against my office door with a crack, surprised that I would harm something so cynical.

The thought of her leaving brought me uncountable misery.

Had I not just met her? How did she do this to me so easily?

I set my head against the day calendar on my desk, resting my arms over my ears at her slight whispers. I feel like screaming.

I could sense already the memories that would come from Bella. The days we would commemorate with the new sister, and... I-I didn't know what I would call her.

Little feet pattering down the hall, stopping before my door, stumbling through to show me the bright brown eyes of a child not like any other.

The first birthday with my family and I. The presents we would get her, the clothes she would wear, the activities we would celebrate her special day with.

Clattering feet as she wears shoes too big, to try and impress those around her. Her proud smile wider than a rainbow when she catches me holding back my silent laughter.

Her complaining, her impressive reasoning when it came to practicing her piano, or any instrument of her choosing. Her foot tapping to it, or her counting loudly through out the hall to bug us as we stand behind her recording the unexplainable scene, on a camcorder specifically for moments like this.

Watching movies and laughing, popcorn fights, falling asleep against my side, like the kitten I knew she would always try to be.

Those looks from others as I watched her adoringly, the same as before. The imaginative wishing, dreams and impractical thoughts I knew would follow.

The more I let my imagination take over, the more I willed for these things. Like the objects that you want, but know you'll never need.

Shoving away from my life, the papers, the pictures, the responsibilities, I instantly make it to the window. It opens with a creak, and a slight whimper of the metal hinges. The wooden sill slivers as I saddle it awkwardly, looking one last time at my cold, lonely office and dropping to the forest's floor.

I anxiously grab my phone from my pocket, the light blinding me as the sun would on a bleak day. It rings, sending a glittering tune through the echoing trees. I flinch away.

"Yes?"

"8525, Coral St." She said, no other sounds than the creaking floor boards beneath her feet as she meets me at the flickering window, bidding me goodbye. She waves, a curious look gracing her features. Only shaking my head to an unspoken question, I grimace as I disappear from the accusing.

The little house was quite quaint as it sat alone, nestled in a bundle of newly planted evergreens. I felt as if I was trespassing, though they would never catch me, let alone see me. I quickly made it to the freshly painted front door. Knocking, there was stumbling, but no other sounds. At the smell of blood, my jaw stiffened and I tested the locked handle. I didn't wait, I knocked it through without a thought.

My foot cracked the wood, leaving shattered glass and stakes of plastic lying precariously across the carpeted floor.

A man held his wife in his bloodied arms, bodies hanging limp at unrecognizable angles. I fell to my knees next to them, searching for something I could spare to help. The man's eyes glazed over, sensing me but not able to see. He knew, "Give your life to protect her. Treat her right and she _will_ be yours, my daughter."

My hands froze in place, my mind reeling, with a stutter, his heart stopped.

"I promise, with my life, I promise... I promise." I whispered unconvincingly.

A laugh echoed past me.

This massacre wasn't over.

"Who might this be?"

I turned on my heel, standing to lower into a crouch. A growl emitted from deep within my chest, I hovered protectively over the corpses, the parents of my small kitten.

His posture was smug, leaning against the wall, his nails rubbing scruffily against his stiff jacket.

"Your eyes? Golden?" He asked in wonder, stepping forward in mock curiosity. "Animal drinker," He sneered, "Easy enough."

Alice appeared behind him, through the open exit. Her eyes wide and searching as she trained them dangerously amongst the nomad. She stiffened, eyes closing and going unnoticed by the others close behind her.

The nomad took attention to the gathering party, and hissed threateningly at them. My own growl following. The wall collapsed under his weight as I caught up to him, shoving him with all of my strength. His distraction brought by Alice's shriek, though instantly quieted by Jasper. I saw in her eyes, I had to be careful to win this one, watch myself more than I would have otherwise.

He circled my frozen position, quickly recovering from my attack. Lowering once again, I growled menacingly, my hands turning to fists at my side from my irritation at his incorrigible teasing. He struck, his legs sliding like a baseball player to home plate. I jumped, but he grabbed my leg, stopping me and dropping me to the floor.

I landed with a sickening thud, sending fragile cracks up my neck to my left cheek, like cracks to a boulder, though they instantly healed. I looked up once more, noticing the scared faces of my children. So ready to jump in and help, but smart enough to know it would only cause more trouble. With another second's preparation, I sighed deeply in a calming manner, closing my eyes to concentrate.

At Alice's signal, I twisted from lying on my back, to my stomach, dislocating his arm with a sickening crack. His cry of pain brought an unexpected smile to my dead face. I wiped it clean quickly as he jumped up, sending me in a spin through the air. Laughing as I landed, I slid backwards from the force, the wall braking my dead end spin. I beckoned him forward, bracing myself for a new attack.

He gave a throaty laugh, once again lunging towards me as I jumped forward under his legs, standing up on the opposite side of the room. He tried again, though not so lucky this time as I met him halfway. My lunge stronger, placed me over him as we landed, splintering the floorboards in a mess. I straddled him cautiously, dodging any attack he brought forward.

"Be careful!" Edward and Alice shouted suddenly.

In slow motion, his right hand, palm forward, hit me in the chest and sent me flying. I rebounded off the opposite wall, kicking off the floor, and making it back within seconds. He laughed again, shaky, and incomplete as I made appropriate with my fists and hit him violently in the face, snapping his head back with enough force to crack his skull.

I stopped at the shocked looks sent to me by my children. I tried to ignore them, their worries distracting me from the fight. It was quiet, except for the heavy breathing.

I bent down to whisper in his ear, "Easy, but still stronger than you." After giving him one last disgusted glare, I wrung his neck. It went in slow motion, the action stalled and dragged out, but still appeasing as I was disoriented by rage.

When things settled down, I still hadn't moved from my position above the nomadic vampire. I ran my fingers through my hair, removing myself and instantly siding myself next to the others. I looked at them once, still frozen as they watched me cautiously. Running my fingers through my tangled hair, again as I had before, I walked away.

I was so closely surrounded by those who I cared for, who saw me as their father, their protector. And yet I was so certain that I had ruined that sense of security, that with the tainted memory of this night they would always think of this wrong deed in my presence. And not the unholy promise I had made to the man that was wrathfully slaughtered in his own home, in protecting that to keep his daughter unharmed.

A flame was started, we stared pathetically as it was thrown to the house. We watched with morose as we wished a better life to these strangers. My hands were shaking as I felt the stress overwhelming my system. I closed my eyes, and felt two small hands grab mine steadily.

Alice's eyes stared at me apologetically, I could give her no emotion in return. I blinked, before turning away, hiding and clinging to the welcoming shadows.

I ran home with my family on my heels, they were startled puppies, I felt, they needed guidance. And I had no problem providing that fake emotion, I was never so sure that you wouldn't be gone by the morning light. But as a little child might, they begged their elders for assurance, to get through the storm without the childish nightmares.

"Is that not what we are?" Edward asked from his place next to Esme. "Children?"

I turned to look at him, as if shyly noticing him over my shoulder. "Sure, if that thought pleases you. Though remember that the child's behavior is chosen by his subconscious, not by his own choice, to be controlled by the unnecessary and the unknown. A child is forgiven easily, without doubt, when in reality, our actions are solely our own." I sighed, returning to my thoughts. "Though everyone can be forgiven with the right words and the right sense."

I opened the door tiredly, mentally and wishing that it was physical. I planned to resign to my office, but the crying girl at the bottom of the steep stairs deterred my original idea.

"Bella?" I asked softly, inching towards the cautious girl curled up on the floor. "Are you alright?" She looked up at me with tear-stained cheeks, nodding pathetically before dropping her head to the granite centerpiece scheming the floor. She was shaking softly as I picked her up into my arms.

"Am I alright?" She asked carefully, "I don't think so, mister, my heart hurts."

A sob broke through my depressed haze, my thoughtful stance at the bottom of the steps. "Kitten, I'm so sorry." I whispered. Her weeping wracked her body painfully.

"Why?" She asked softly, touching my cheek with her little fingers. I took comfort in her touch, leaning into it and sighing.

"I'll tell you later, right now you need your sleep." She nodded, closing her eyes on cue of my words.

"It seems, father, that not only adults can assure comfort and lies, but so can the children themselves." I was frozen on the steps. Watching the girl in my arms.

"Edward, I'm not sure exactly what you mean, and with much reasoning I don't think I will, but I like to think I have enough sense to admit... you're right."

**Hope you liked it, chapters after this will be longer. The age long process is coming soon, so not to worry. **

**Please review, their highly appreciated.**

**-TrAiNoFhOpE**

**-CarlisleCullen1645**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as well as the last few, Em (Train of Hope, too tired to write it all funky like) was home in bed watching the second season of Angel, a bug running evilly through her veins. (A cold) So if it isn't as good, I'm only as brilliant as the next person. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, (Haha, get to say that because I'm the only one here.) never will be, either.**

**Playlist:**

**Time – Ozzy Osbourne (lol, I know, I know. I get enough crap from Em about it. Though she likes 80s pop music...)**

**Secrets - OneRepublic**

**When I'm Gone – Eminem (I listened to it a lot as I wrote this chapter.)**

_Say A Little Prayer_

The sun filtered through the storm clouds as I sat outside, alone.

The memories of a week ago flooded me, the tears as I explained her parents were in the Heavens of those who would always care for them. Where they would always be safe and together. She was smart enough to realize her parents were really _gone._

I sighed, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees, my hands fidgeting in anticipation as I wished for Bella to comfort me with everything about her. Her scent still captivated me as it filtered through the house, distracting me from my work. It forced me each morning to sit outside with my paperwork, moving me from my office to the front porch.

I leaned back, crossing my legs and pulling my pen from my shirt pocket. My pen which now had masking tape around it. Because as Bella saw it, she made me scavenge the two halves and remove the small cartridge of ink to replace it with another. It would always be my reminder of that shocked expression. "What a waste." She scolded me, disappointment clouding her judgment.

I laughed remembering her bossy posture as I searched through the house for the "Correct" tape. "It has to be that white stuff, it sticks best."

"_What about duct tape?" I called from the garage as she lingered by the door. _

"_No." She said stubbornly, and I sighed exasperated, just so she would hear. Her tinkling laughter pulled me to where she sat on the floor, her smile lighting up the scene. _

_I couldn't resist pulling her into my arms, lifting her up to kiss her forehead. She smiled adoringly, looking over my shoulder and pointing. "There it is!" Grabbing it and bringing it forward, the speed and her ever-so-present klutziness making it hit the back of my head._

"_Sorry," Her bottom lip jutted out as she hid behind the slim roll. _

_I laughed, unable to keep my angered facade._

The car I had been long waiting for barely made it up the drive. I stood up, setting my pile of work behind me where I had been sitting. And as I did, the door next to me opened to reveal a fully dressed little girl in the arms of my one and only fortune teller.

Bella reached her arms out for me, and I gratefully took her, cradling her to my chest. She snuggled against my navy blue zip up sweater. And toying with the zipper, she tried to hide her face as the woman came to join us.

Her pace slowed as she noticed the six in-humanly beautiful people behind me. Emmett made a face, causing Bella to giggle, and fortunately brightening her mood. She turned in my arms to the lady as she took her time walking the steps to our regal positioning with me in front and Edward and Esme flanking.

She extended her hand, trying to smile. I positioned Bella on my hip, shaking hands with her reluctantly. She then turned to Bella, her eyes softening in compassion, and gave her a genuine smile. Bella tried to smile back, but it was less of a smile and more of a grimace. She knew why this was happening.

I set Bella on the ground, she tried to complain but I shushed her, nudging her forward. She glared at me, making me smile amused, then turned and shook hands politely, as I had.

"Bella Swan," She said, her lisp giving it a child-like quality.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella, my name's Ashley."

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled awkwardly before shuffling backwards, running into me and turning and clinging to my leg. I set my hand on her head comfortingly, and she smiled softly up at me. "I'm hungry, Mister." I nodded once at her, then watched Alice leave to make her breakfast.

I gestured for us to go in, Ashley followed behind our large group, who dismantled into the living room with their respected partners.

I picked Bella up, but she had different ideas as the smell of bacon wafted into the front hall. She leaned forward to whisper in my ear, eying Ashley so she wouldn't hear. "Can I go eat, pleeeeease?" I laughed at her drawn out wording before setting her down again and watching her try to run to the kitchen, tripping once, concerning me. But she disappeared around the corner before I could voice my worry.

"Mr. Cullen, while Bella haves her breakfast, may I talk with you?" I nodded my consent, leading her to my office. It was painstaking having to move at human pace, but as I normally did, I had gotten used to it from working at the hospital.

I gestured for her to take a seat as I sat in the chair next to her. Avoiding the opposite side of the desk agenda. She took Bella's folder from her bag, opening it across her lap. I handed her my pen while she searched for her's, smiling gratefully, she scribbled quickly before looking back up at me.

"Just a few questions..." She trailed off uncertainly, looking at the newly stocked pictures of Bella and my family.

"Go ahead." I urged her politely.

"Have you adopted before?" She asked, shaking her head in her own stupidity, but still waited for me to answer.

"Yes," I said simply, crossing my legs in comfort.

She turned a page, looking for her next question.

"What is your position in Bella's life?" I fidgeted nervously, unsure of the answer myself.

"As it goes now, were all just siblings towards her, but as she grows I will accept who she chooses to spend her time with." She smiled softly, observing my words with curiosity.

"If you don't mind me mentioning." She looked towards me for confirmation to continue, I nodded. "It already seems she has chosen you." I tried not to smile, but hiding it didn't work as she smirked knowingly.

"Next," She mumbled, "What brought Bella to you?"

I lowered my head, thinking of how to word this without hints of our secrecy. "She was at our front door when we found her, then searching for her rightful parents, we located them at their home... they were... dead." I said bluntly, fidgeting with my shirt's sleeve.

"Oh," There was a quiet pause, as if she was discreetly waiting for more.

"I did my best.." I trailed off, a knot in my stomach as I remembered the events in vivid detail.

"Forgive me," She mumbled, once again scribbling something on her messy folder. "How is the relationship between Bella and your children?"

"They love her already, can't shoo them away long enough to be alone with her." She smiled as she noticed my lightened attitude and the obvious love towards everyone in my family.

"What is your source of income?"

"Forks General." She nodded, filling in the blanks on her applicative envelope.

"How often are you home, with your family?" I thought sorely for a few seconds, counting my work hours and time with my family.

"Generally I work ten to twelve hour shifts, five days out of the week, except on the rare call day. I get home at five each night, then spend every minute with my family." She laughed, once again writing down my answer.

"Every minute," She muttered with a smile. I also did, only because what I said was true, being away from those whom I loved during the day was the worst part of my job, but it was the weekends that I made it up to them.

Only a few minutes went by with the continuous questions before I heard the soft heart beat out side of my door, and quieted whispers coming from my unequivocally and oblivious son, Emmett.

"Stop eavesdropping, my son, it's the worst crime of the household." It was true, while we still considered ourselves a loving family, the general case of blackmailing from overhearing, and eavesdropping, comes up quite often.

"Sorry, dad." He called, opening the door to let Bella in, she still had yet to reach door handles in the house. I laughed when she sheepishly walked towards me, blushing from being caught.

"Sorry, mister." She said softly, crawling into my lap.

"I'm just teasing, kitten, you've done nothing wrong." I wiped the hair from her eyes so she could see properly. I hadn't considered it before, but she would soon need a haircut.

"Nicknames?" Ashley asked, curiously flipping to a new sheet, and excitingly writing something.

"She hasn't yet learned to say my name, so it's easiest for her to call me as she does. Mister, the only one name she sticks to."

"What about the nickname you have for her, kitten was it?" I nodded, positioning Bella better as she tried to snuggle against my side. She pulled my sweatshirt, experimenting how far it could get before it snapped back. I grabbed her hand, holding her's in mine as I put them in my lap, reminding her to be polite.

"The first time I met her, she fell asleep on my lap, effectively branding her with the name Kitten."

"It seems you're the first person to have given their child a nickname." She grinned, noting that as well.

Another few moments went by with questions, some I had answers for, and some I didn't know of myself. She smiled apologetically when I stumbled over words, skipping over that question or filling it out herself.

Once done, she closed the folder, handing me my pen back, but before I could take it Bella snatched it. "Bella." I said sternly, she looked at me innocently, holding the pen carefully in her small hands. I sighed, "Only because you're too cute," I mumbled, lifting her chin to look at me.

"May I speak with Bella?" Ashley asked carefully, watching our interaction. I nodded, standing with Bella clung to my sweatshirt pleadingly, but I only to set her back on the couch. I tried to resist the urge, but I gave in, placing my hands on either side of her face, leaning forward and kissing her forehead softly. This was the boiling point in the interrogation, it came down only to Bella.

"Be good, kitten." I said, before leaving them confidently in my office, closing the door softly behind me. I knew I would be able to hear them from anywhere in my home, though decided upon joining the other eavesdroppers on the stairs.

I sat down next to Jasper on the first step, his hand on my shoulder to calm my nerves. "Thank you." I whispered, before tuning out to listen anxiously.

_Bella squirmed nervously against the arm rest of the small chair, trying to hide behind her curls of brown hair. "Bella?" Ashley asked curiously, "There's just a few questions, nothing too hard." _

"_Okay," Bella said nervously, lowering her head to look at her lap._

"_Do you like it here?" There was no doubt in Bella's answer, it was quick and simple._

"_Yes." _

"_Out of all that live here, I noticed you have a connection with Carlisle, is he your favorite?" _

I felt surprised that she would be asking and assuming favorites.

"_Yes." _

I couldn't help the smile.

"_Do you like the others as well?" _

"_That's just silly," Bella giggled, "I love them."_

The others smiled as well.

"_Are you comfortable with the nicknames Carlisle has provided?" She didn't have an answer._

"_I don't know, what does provided mean?" There was a pause, "And comfortable?" _

We all laughed at her childish answers.

"_Do you like your nickname, kitten?" _

"_Mister's really smart, anything he gives me I like." She giggled as if it was obvious, before secretly smiling, and deviously crouching lower in her chair._

"_Do you see Carlisle often, is he with you a lot?" _

She refused to use Bella's nickname for me, at that I was grateful.

"_He's with me a lot, he's the only one that holds me when I'm sad or can't sleep, I like that he's with me all the time."_

"_He cares about you, sweetie." She told Bella softly, reaching over to touch her knee encouragingly. "You don't see that often." She muttered to herself. She leaned back into her chair, crossing her legs._

"_Would you like to stay here?" _

"_Yes." Another short and curt reply. "Can we be done?" _

"_Of course," She stood up,_

I ran my fingers through my hair, happily standing to meet them. She smiled at all of us sitting together at the top of the stairs.

Bella came running when she saw me, but Jasper picked her up so I could speak with Ashley alone. "Crooks, let me go." She complained, bouncing in his arms.

I turned to look at Jasper curiously, he only shrugged, but smiled adoringly at Bella anyway. "I like that," He whispered softly, though cautiously and on guard.

She smiled, "What?"

I started walking back towards my office, letting Ashley trail behind me slowly so we could both hear their conversation.

"My nickname," He asked, mock hurt by her question.

"Crooks!" She giggled, clapping her hands like a little child. We all laughed as I held the door open, taking my seat as I had before.

"I'll be blunt," She said with a small smile, looking around my room again. "You adore her, it's obvious, and to be frank, she adores you also." Taking a deep breath, she continued shyly. "But, I'm not sure an environment where she's smothered with attention would be good for her."

I sighed, leaning forward in my chair, resting my elbows against my knees worriedly. "We don't, it's not like that." I tried to explain, though now at a loss for words.

"You have so many children, Carlisle. It's obvious you love them, too, but wouldn't it be unfair to them to have your attention stolen away with a small girl?" At this point it already felt like I was dwindling into my old self, locked away in a small corner of my mind for the rest of my life. The doubt was, quite literally, eating away at my defensive shell.

"But..." I trailed off, "I wouldn't. I _couldn't _deprive them of the love that they will forever deserve. The hearts a magnificent thing, Ashley, it has an endless capability to love, no matter how much you already give, there's always more. The heart has chambers for each person, blocked off with endless desire for him or her, but it's so large, there's always more room for another and another." I ran my fingers through my hair in thought. "This girl, this wonderful opportunity has presented itself to my family and I, she's the missing piece to our puzzle. It's corny, but it couldn't be more accurate."

"The thing is..." She started, looking ashamed of what she wanted to say. "I believe you, I agree with you. But is this _healthy? _Is this good for you? You've gotten yourself too attached already. What was it like for you to come upon her dead family? Emotional and stressful situations as such are bad for both the adoptive family and the child. I feel it's best if she was to find a new home." She stood from her seat, rubbing her forehead forcefully. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, I'm trying to think of you and your family." I didn't say anything as I looked up at her, she stopped halfway to her destination. "I know you care very deeply for her, but you're attachment is unhealthy, your attachment to a child you've known only a couple of weeks."

"Please..." I whispered after an uncertain silence. I stood, my chest beginning to rip a hole as the emotions overwhelmed me. I had never imagined myself getting so attached to Bella, as Ashley had said, but as she did this to me, I couldn't understand what I was doing. "I've never lowered myself, my pride, and begged. But if that's what it takes, dammit," I breathed weakly. "I swear I'll do it."

She opened her mouth to say something, but instantly closed it again, shaking her head and leaving me cold and dead in my office. I was numb, I didn't know what to do, the first time in my life that something this good as happened to me, and when it's threatened to be taken away, I don't know what to do. "Kitten," I whimpered, doubling over as my heart broke at the loss. We would never see her grow, never see her accomplish elementary school, graduating with high percentage like I knew she could. Or I would never get to take her shopping for clothes when she refuses to wear the ones Alice got her. But the worst thing was, I would never know what could have been.

My family had yet to hand Bella over as she hid behind them. She clung to Edward, the man at the back of the line. I made my way to them, their heads rose as they noticed my silent stalking. My eyes had darkened, and my posture stiff.

Bella ran to me, and I instantly picked her up, burying my face in her hair and her's in my neck. She had been crying, I could feel the warm tears rolling down the front of my throat, soaking into the collar of my sweater. I cradled her, pulling away to whisper to her.

"We fought, right? We did the best that we could?" She nodded, her blood shot eyes staring up at me under her eye lashes. I kissed the tip of her nose. "She's going to take you now, you'll be okay, I promise you, you'll be okay." I repeated, the goodbye further tearing me apart. "I love you, kitten." I whispered, my chest heaving.

"I love you, mister." I shook my head disbelievingly, closing my eyes and inhaling her scent. A few days and already she had me falling for her cute routine. Hell, who was I kidding, the first time I saw her I had fallen for her.

"We'll be with you forever, in here." I touched her temple softly, "The memories of us will never fade, kitten, live your life and promise us you'll never forget." She nodded, watching me with wide eyes, the seriousness of this situation sinking in as I kissed her forehead lovingly, as a father would do for his only daughter, the person in his life he loved more than anything.

Ashley stepped forward, her grim mask exactly that, something fake and cold. Bella grabbed to me with all her strength, clinging to even my hair to keep her next to me and my family. "You can't do this, Bella." I said angrily.

"No!" She screamed, sobbing against me as I untangled her arms from around my neck. "I hate you!" She screamed, falling into the ready arms of Ashley."I hate you." She continued weeping as she struggled to get away.

My knees gave out on me, the wrenching pain those words brought was unbearable. "I love you," I whispered as she was carried from my home, and another apologetic look from Ashley. I could hear Jasper and Edward's low growls as they pulled me from the floor. "L'amore." I whispered, gratefully using the support my family brought as they all wrapped their arms around me for comfort.

Ashley looked one last time at us before slipping into her car. Pulling from the driveway as best she could with the screaming Bella struggling to get away.

"Were we not good enough?" I asked, closing my eyes and bowing my head. "Were we not capable, lord? Is this our punishment, or do you know something that we could never?" We tangled our hands together. "Bring her comfort in this lonely life, protect her, we love her and wish nothing bad upon these mortals who have stolen her from us." Another few low growls. "In Christ's name..." I trailed off, looking towards the ceiling and sighing. "Protect her..." In synchronization the others spoke, for I was unable at this time.

"Amen."

**Well, umm... I must say that though I was alone and lonely as I wrote this, I think it turned out well. **

**Em and I talked about this chapter, originally it was only going to be Carlisle telling Bella her parents were dead... :( But we decided against that, it would've been too short. **

**She trusted me to write this, and I went with my instincts and made the part about him telling her only a paragraph, because I know it tends to get boring when you read a story and it takes ten chapters to get past the death and the adoption agent. By the way, what did you think of Ashley?**

**The next chapter will be a few years into the future. And hopefully a bit longer, though this was double as long as the last chapter...**

**P.S. Bella is five, just to let you know.**

**Review if you liked it! a few thousand hits and only 19 reviews? That's just not right...**

**-CarlisleCullen1645**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Seriously, you guys should be angry, we haven't updated in about... 4 months? Is that right? We re-wrote the last chapter, actually just deleting it and writing this instead. So if you're all like "Wait a second...?" Because, well, we just didn't know what to add to the other. So just pretend that when Bella was taken, this is like... five years later maybe? So she would be ten? We wrote this chapter like 30 times, and had 15 first drafts. (If there's such a thing.) So we give you guys permission to... I don't know, be mad? **

**Here's the story.**

**Songs: Waiting For The End – Linkin Park, In My Place - Coldplay**

_**I Just You Know... Broke A Treaty To Find You**_

The rain drizzled slowly, falling down in mountain tops of fog that seemed to cover the small valley in which my new home resided.

The house was hidden quite securely from any curious neighbors, lost travelers, or peeping toms. And I liked it that way, with a lonesome quality that only a mansion surrounded by Western Hemlocks could perceive. Though it still didn't feel right, and I doubt it ever would.

The sun wanted to peak through the clouds. I squinted up at it and shut my car door loudly. I looked back at the trees forlornly and smiled, then turned. I shook my head and ran my fingers through to straighten my hair out, passing my car keys to my right hand and putting them in my pocket. Then sighed.

My jeans fit tightly and my keys were the only thing that fit in their small pockets. Alice had insisted on them after my incessant complaints. My shirt was tucked in, just a simple, light-blue button-up. And my watch contrasted with a sharp black and gray. The outfit was uncomfortable, but with Alice you couldn't complain.

A ray of sun filtered through the fog, landing indecisively against my face, and wavering for a second. I pulled the sleeve down on my shirt and blocked it, because though it didn't hurt when it touched me, as was told in the urban myths, it was still unnerving to sparkle in the daylight.

I shoved open the stiff hinges on the front door. My shoulder slamming into the old wood that shaped it. You could tell already that the house hadn't been occupied in a while.

Each time I returned to an old home, I braced myself like a kid does when he can't find the toy in the cereal box. He's anxious, but when he finds it, or knows for certain that it isn't there (then looks closer and reads that you have to send the label in.) It's either excitement, a shock to see, or a large disappointment.

And this time, I was sad to see it would be the latter option.

There was a coating of dust on any piece of furniture that we left behind. White sheets were tinted with age, the wood flooring was starting to creak, and mold grew along the edges of every wall. It was practically new when I first bought it. Once more, I sighed. Rolling up the sleeves of my shirt to my elbows and kicking the door closed behind me. A cloud of dust spit out when it slammed against the door henge, but other than that, everything was quiet and still.

With one more look around,

I knew I had my work cut out for me.

…...

This was the only day in months that you could see a ray of sun.

And without my consent, Jake, my overly-muscular and six-foot five step-brother, carried me down to the La Push beach on his shoulders. I was annoyed, but I couldn't hide my slight excitement, I loved the surprise that came along with any of his sudden ideas. Or just the randomness of his thoughts.

He kept shaking his head, then looking up or turning his head to smile at me as I slipped and clung to his back, my arms around his thick neck.

It wasn't long until you could see the water over the horizon, the white clouds separating just enough to see it.

"We're here" He whispered, ignoring me, always awe-struck by the sight of his favorite place on earth. He set me down, his ropey tendons and muscles visible through his tan skin. But he kept one hand in mine, squeezing it as if to check I was still next to him.

A couple hours later we'd been able to sit on the beach, the water wading to our toes and sand running through our fingers. With the rare sun burns and wide smiles we shared. I couldn't imagine a better place to be.

But I still felt hollow.

"Can I ask you something, Bellsy?" Jake murmured, turning in the sand to watch me.

"Of course, Jake" I smiled at him, trying to wipe away the small pebbles of sand that smothered my face. Rubbing my eyes, I leaned back and watched him struggle for words. Weird clucking sounds, almost of disapproval, escaping through his thin lips.

But before he could say anything, before he could even open his mouth, he tensed. Standing from where he'd been lounging next to me, he gave me an embarrassed shrug "I have to go," He said stiffly, beginning to run from where we'd placed a picnic blanket. "I'll be back soon, Bella, don't do anything reckless while I'm gone." And with that said, he turned his bare back to me and took off sprinting.

Why would he embarrass me? He knew I didn't like my clumsy nature commented on, and to prove him wrong, I wandered closer to the dark, mysterious water.

…...

My least favorite part about moving was always the meetings with the town locals.

I knew that I had to talk with the tribe nearby. I didn't want to, don't get me wrong, it's not really _them _that I don't like. It's the awkward silences I don't enjoy.

I rolled my shirt sleeves up to my fore arms, they continuously unraveled and dirtied themselves while I finished the house. It helped when I was trying to ignore the odd differs in temperature when the sun was hidden, and then reappeared.

The afternoon air was crisp, the sun still peeking out behind, white wispy clouds, and the temperature may have been mostly cold, but I didn't feel it. I listened silently and stood still, though I already knew it, I was completely alone. And I ran, escaping the house I had neatly tried to organize, and repair from the morning, and the many years of decay.

My eyes wandered through the darkening forest with strange sounds and jittery creatures who ran when they sought me. But it didn't damper my mood, my contentedness with everything as it was. As it was soon going to be.

I'd always loved Washington, the morning fog, the afternoon rains, and the cold nights. But I'd forgotten how much I _really_ enjoyed the environment, the stark green colors and gray skies. The scent of rain, and even the sound of it falling against the soft ground, covered by decades of fallen leaves, pine cones, and needles.

It overwhelmed me, I'd missed these exhibitions where I could run, and get away from everyone. But now, I guess, that wouldn't be too hard.

The treaty line was close. I'd years ago made a treaty of sorts, with the locals, promising to hurt no one from their tribe, or come into sacred territory. And in return they wouldn't kill us, my family and myself. I'd regretted it every once in a while, in times of need, but they more than once had been forgiving of us.

I inhaled deeply and dragged up dirt where I stood. The wolves' musty, natural scent was strong, but another one, a different, human one, drowned out theirs. A strawberry freesia, deeply concentrated as if picked from a garden only yesterday.

I knew it as a scent I had, for a while, depended on, until I lost it, and the memories, even though they would never fade, gained age, and were hidden deep within recesses I never tried to visit.

The toned men walked out from beneath the under grow, as if they'd been waiting patiently for my arrival. Of which they knew for years. They sauntered more than 'walked' as I so callously called it, but it was a bit too graceful, deadly, and entrancing for even a human's eye view.

The scent, which I had thought to ignore until later, after our meeting, had deepened. It followed them, it _clung _to them, to their clothing and skin, and hair. It was a bit unnerving, and I quickly stepped back from the strongest of them all. Who'd eyed me wearily, muscles tensing as if he'd wanted to step forward, towards me as I tried to get further away.

But it had been, and still was, just too much. The scent, one I'd been wanting to connect with a girl's figure, a voice, eyes, got to be hard to ignore. I tensed, just as the man on the other side of the boundary marker had before, but this time, I acted out on the impulse to move forward, though past them instead.

Their eyes flashed as I moved forward, though too quickly to stop. They snarled, staggering around a bit like a bull drunken with anger. And it was a good thing too, that they were prepared for something. Me, of course, who else was as dangerous? Because I needed to be stopped, since I couldn't even do it myself.

They grabbed at my clothing as I took off running. You know how they do in football, when the running back has a head start but it takes them a second to reach full speed? It seemed to happen that way, though they didn't take that golden opportunity to stop me, I was already gone by the time they comprehended what had happened.

I'd earlier thought that the day was beautiful to some, maybe not so much a vampire, but others. (I still sparkled if I got caught in a ray of sunshine.) It seemed that a lot of people were taking advantage of the abnormally warm and humid day to be outside. And which of course because, I had to stay in the shadows. The stomping hooves behind me got louder each second they gained an inch of ground.

I ducked underneath low-hanging branches and dodged trees that came out of nowhere. Until eventually the trail I'd been following ended off the face of a large cliff. I stopped abruptly at the edge, my hands shaking with anxiety, and looking over my shoulder. But just as I did, a large russet wolf collided with me. Sending us over the edge and falling the 100 some feet to the water's surface.

As we were falling, one more bit of sun hit my bare skin, causing just a slant, just one, of my skin to sparkle. But it was enough, it startled the large wolf and his long claws left their steel-clad grip on my clothes long enough for me to push away from him and towards the rock face. I grabbed at the loose stones that covered the side, but they broke away, and I continued to fall.

I maneuvered myself quickly and I landed head-first into the water, another large splash, from the wolf above me, as I instinctively sank to the bottom of the rocky shore. I thought I'd almost escaped from an unavoidable fight with the natives when small fingers wrapped around my hand, so weakly it was pathetic, with their last ounce of strength.

I pulled away quickly, I admit, I thought it may have been one of the wolves, but then I recognized that damn scent. So frail and it wavered, I barely noticed it. There was no warmth coming from the small hand, in which I'd grabbed once I realized who it was. I was surprised to say the least. I slid my hand up and held onto her fore-arm, kicking up from the dark bottom, a long ways from any air source.

I wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her stable, and a minute later, what would feel like hours to her, we broke the surface. Though we weren't the only ones floating away from land. There was a wolf's head, which looked more like a drowned cat's, only yards away, wading to stay above the raging water.

He growled menacingly, but I shook my head, and to him, it would've looked like I randomly disappeared, like I'd never even been there. But really, I was only on the beach, a quarter mile away.

They would all be here soon, and if I could stop them all, I didn't know yet.

I set Bella's shivering body on the warm sand, her skin was black and blue from repeatedly hitting the side of the rocks, and she was gasping for air. Her eyes stayed closed, but her hand squeezed mine and assured me, and herself, that she was safe. Then just as I leaned down, my lips against her forehead. There were multiple, outraged and annoyed growls. From only feet away I could hear the rapid heartbeats and the vibrations from their steps against the beach. Stumbling as they had before.

But there was one, with a sigh of sorts, a snort as the rusty wolf, the one who'd knocked me from the cliff, sauntered forward and lay down next to the small girl, next to me. I looked at him, and sitting back, staring, I just watched and fidgeted anxiously. I'd realized then, that this wasn't going to be easy, she'd held the heart of another man. And this, this seemed to hurt more than when I thought I'd lost her forever.

I closed my eyes, and it seemed it was only a second later when a rough voice, with emotion, or masculinity, I didn't care to know. He spoke up, and once again that scent not only wafted from the tiny girl who lie between us, but him, and every inch of clothing he wore. "Thank you," A muffled sound escaped his throat, "I don't mean to sound rude, though. But you broke-" He stopped himself and was quiet for a millisecond "I mean, just, thanks." He chuckled awkwardly, but I paid him no attention, never taking my eyes off of the pale face, laying equally between myself and the wolf man. "Are you alright?" Another instant of silence. "Do you know her? Bella I-"

"Yes," I broke in, looking up to him from Bella's still form. "I met her a few years back."

He raised a dark eyebrow, "Do you mind me asking how?"

I shrugged, looking over his shoulder wearily. "I guess," He noticed my gaze and glared at his brethren, they seemed to calm enough to sit on their hinds, though still they watched us with guarded eyes. "It's kind of a long story." I smiled slightly, hoping I wouldn't scare any of them with my simple gesture. I wiped away the relentless drops of water. They continued to fall into my face from the ends of my hair. "You see, she was young when I first had the pleasure of meeting her." As her breathing evened out just the tiniest bit, and I knew she'd fallen asleep, I placed a hand on her forehead to comfort myself, so I knew that she was still there, that she hadn't disappeared... yet. "She appeared at my door step actually, she saved me from, ashamedly, the suicidal acts I'd been thinking of. It sounds ridiculous, but she gave my family and I a chance to live. Even if it was only for a couple of weeks, until she'd been whisked away once more, by social services."

"Family?" The boy asked suddenly, paying no attention to any words after. He was only thinking of his tribe and the possible threats I could have brought along with me. I smiled softly, patiently explaining the circumstances.

"My family have decided to stay where they are, they will not be joining me." He sighed a breath of relief, somewhat offending me, though I decided not to show it easily.

"Wait, social services?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, wishing I could take those words back. "Unfortunately they found my family unfit to care for a young child. And to be honest, I resent that, and why shouldn't I?" My eyes narrowed as my anger cracked through my facade, I looked away so he wouldn't notice. I didn't need the young boy to be defensive when I'd finally started breaking down his protective facade. Somehow, I'd figured that Bella was important to him, and I wanted, needed, to know in what way that was.

"You're right, you should." He replied, blinking disbelievingly, as if he wondered why he'd agreed with me. He raised his eyebrows at a thought, and it was now that I wished I had Edward's special ability, and he sat forward, staring at Bella instead of me. "I guess, I just mean, you seem decent enough."

I laughed once, more of an ungentlemanly snort, "Thanks." I told him curtly.

He nodded without words, running his long, wiry fingers through his hair. "Oh, but thank _you._" He silently gestured towards Bella's small figure which had subconsciously moved closer to me, leaning against my legs. I imagined that her body was exhausted and sore, and it made me suddenly happy that she would choose my freezing wet body of the warm, and already dry one of her friends.

"Well yes," I traced my fingers above my ears, running them along the scalp, a fidget I'd picked up in my human years and something I did when I was trying to think, or more commonly, embarrassed. "But you might need to take her to the hospital, she looks pretty beaten up." I tried to smile - tried was the keyword.

"Yes." He still looked grateful, but underneath he looked to be beating _himself _up.

I didn't question it, just stood up, sliding Bella towards the young man. "This may sound rude, I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I wiped the sand from my pant legs and watched as he scrambled to stand up alongside me. And when he did, it intimidated me to see that he was so tall. Tall and muscular. I cleared my throat and took a step back. Just noticing that the sun had disappeared, Forks was it's normal, gloomy self.

"Jacob?" He said, as if a question. "Yours?"

"Carlisle Cullen," His eyebrows raised and I could tell, as if it would happen to me, his mouth went dry. I held my hand out to shake, and he did. But all he said was,

"Oh."

I gave him a smile, watching forlornly as a large black wolf stepped towards Bella, something close to adoration and worry in his large brown eyes. He nudged his nose beneath her back and ran his face along her arm. Jacob also seemed to be watching him.

"Take good care of her," I looked at my surroundings. "I promise to stay off of your territory, Jacob, I'm sorry if I've disturbed anyone." He wanted to say something, and was about to, but I was gone before he could.

"You're always welcome here, Carlisle." And I heard it, but for the time being, I would pretend that I hadn't.

With each step I took away, back towards my home, (The pain from leaving her behind incredibly evident.) It dawned on me.

At least she was safe.

A/N Well there it is, did you like this one better, or the last? Was it "Yay, or nay?" Should we re-write it again, and possibly take another four months, or add on to this?

**We promise to update A LOT quicker this time... :P Promise.**

**Edited 10/17/10  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long; but here it is!**

**Leave a review afterward, they're greatly appreciated. Even if they're negative ones. **

**Songs: Incomplete – Backstreet Boys (If you think about her memories, it'll make sense.) **

_**dear friends,  
how's your life?  
it's been a while since I heard you laugh,  
I, sometimes, dream of us so clearly,  
in this making of 'memory'  
**_

_**-kite remedy **_

_**I Think I'm Going Crazy**_

_Bella's POV,_

God, all I wanted was to get out of here.

I sat up on my elbows, squinting against the bright, inconveniently placed clouds which seemed to reflect every little rain drop. The white shades were open, the reflections beat off against the white walls, white bed, and my white, quilted and stiff, and "made with love" blanket. (Though by the tag, which said "made in China" I would guess that the last thing it was made with was love.)

I closed my eyes, yellow and red, and purple spots floating behind my eye-lids. I collapsed onto my bed, my arms and determination giving away to the exhaustion that still lingered in a mist.

I could barely remember what had happened a few days before. All I saw, when I focused on that particular moment, was sea foam, green, murky water, and the back of my eyelids as I tried to keep out the salt. I knew there was more to it, a story behind it that would explain a lot more. But everyone who'd come to visit refused to give me any more details than "You almost drowned."

"You... fell into some water... and you... yeah." Was the most recent excuse from Jacob, he'd gestured towards me in my flannel pajama pants and my fading Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends t-shirt. I'd tried to sit up and hit him, but it was too easy for him to push me back down and demand that I sleep. And unfortunately, all I could do was abide.

Unfortunately because; my haunting dreams seemed to follow me everywhere.

_His fingers trailed down my cheeks, following the tears that fell before. I felt needed now, I felt whole, I felt cherished, and loved. I closed my eyes, the remaining tears burning my eyes as I held them in. Daring them not to fall down my face any longer._

_I remember his hands feeling colder than normal, but at the time I barely noticed, it was as if he'd just pulled them from an ice-bank, or we were outside in the Winter time. But it didn't bother me, not in the least; it comforted me and rid me of that terrible heat. Where it was coming from, I didn't know. _

"_Sweets, why are you crying?" His voice was so gentle, so soft. I couldn't imagine it any other way. _

_I didn't answer his question, I ignored him, I didn't want to talk about it. _

"_I love you, mister." And I flung my arms around his neck, my little, childish and skinny fingers refusing to let go of his shirt, and I clung to him as he lifted me off the ground. His arms held me steady, but I could still feel his chill through my jacket and jeans. _

_I wondered if he could even feel the cold, the brisk wind. _

But then it shifted; showing me something I had never seen before.

_Water swirled and darkened, the light from the world above gradually fading in and out. I turned my face to the sun, the little bit of it that struck through the bubbles and weeds, and trash._

_(I knew it was a dream, there was never any sun in Forks.)_

_I tried to breathe, but I couldn't, and it dawned on me. _

_I was going to die. _

_I didn't think this now, but I remember thinking it before. A time ago, and I was scared, was it happening again? _

_A hand reached out from the darkness, I tried to scream, but nothing came out, nothing happened. Another hand grabbed my fore-arm, but already I was too weak to struggle. _

_His hands were cold, impossibly so, I could feel them under the freezing water. I could tell him apart from the temperature around me. _

_That couldn't be normal. _

_And I knew it wasn't. I also knew there was no way it could be the man from my memories, but I couldn't help but hope, childishly even, thinking it might actually be him. I just wanted so badly for it to be, I thought I'd tricked myself._

_And really, how likely would that be?_

The bright lights, and possibly the foolish answer to that question was what woke me.

And that's how I realized my awareness, eyes red, bruises darker than ever, and my hair a tangled mess. I rubbed my eyes painfully, they were still dry from my naive adventure a few days before.

I didn't even hear the loud door creak open, just a crack for a man to fit through.

"How's my favorite patient?"

Dr. Lever was probably the strangest (or coolest?) man in the hospital, he was _my _doctor, I liked to brag. He wore neon ties and pastel shirts. His hair was gray, and he reminded me of that scientist from Back to The Future, Dr. Emmett Brown.

"_Emmett... don't you know ANYTHING?"_

I jumped at the memory, shook my head and raised an eyebrow in the process, itching to ignore it. I tried paying all of my attention to the doctor across the room. But it was impossible not to think of the sudden retrospect, try and fit it in like a puzzle piece to my thousands of other memories. Trying to find a similar conversation or another sentence. But I didn't remember anything alike, so it couldn't be possible, that would be all I would get.

Lately, memories were flung at me from every angle, though they always had been, for as long as I could remember. But it seemed just recently that they were getting worse, or better, depending on how you looked at it. They came sooner than later, they were vivid, (they almost seemed to be in high definition,) and there were a lot more background noises, more than there used to be anyway. (Television, laughter, screaming, crying, etc.) Crying seemed to be the only memory I got frequently; the only memory I've gotten more than once, really.

It used to be that I would catch a word or two, maybe a sentence rarely. But gradually, it's gotten to be multiple sentences, a few times a conversation. But regularly I'll get only a bit. Something to do with a thought or anything related, though once, and only once, it had been a voice deeming a warning. It scared me enough to stop, it was as if they knew what what was happening, what I was doing to myself.

"_Don't you dare, Isabella, for me, keep yourself safe."_

I'd tried so hard to erase any memories linking to what I had done, I'd almost found myself forgetting but it scarcely, in a blue moon, repeated itself in my head. The memory, or even, sometimes, the idea.

"Bella?" Dr. Lever questioned, stepping closer to my bedside worriedly. "You alright?" He used a calming voice; I had never seen him so cautious before now.

"_You're alright Bella, you're fine now." _

"Uh, yeah..." I shook my head, trying to clear it of those unfamiliar memories. "I think."

If anything, my answer probably made everything worse, but he didn't push it. "How have you been feeling, miss Bella?" He'd already asked me that, and it kind of annoyed me; it was one of my pet peeves, having someone repeat themselves or ask a question more than once, more than they really needed to anyway.

"I'm fine."

"Medical wise." He corrected himself. Smiling slightly, he sat at the bottom of my bed, leaning back casually, apparently at ease with me and his surroundings. "How are you doing _medical wise_?"

"Umm..." I prodded at a bruise precariously, "Fine."

"Well, then..." He leaned forward and placed his cold fingers along my scalp. "I don't really believe you." He laughed, gently sliding his hand along my hairline. I winced a few times, but he expected it and gave away to no great emotion. A wink now and then, but nothing else.

A few seconds of awkward quiet went by, I knew I was uncomfortable, and I also had a pretty good idea that the doctor was gonna go mad if it stayed silent any longer.

I decided to take a risk.

"Dr. Lever?" I asked nervously. He nodded once, turning away to secretly write his conclusion down.

"Yes, Bella?" He said, scribbling quietly in one of his hunter green binders.

I hesitated, my hands shaking indiscreetly."I think I'm going crazy."

I don't know what in the world convinced me to say it. But I had somehow told myself that I would feel better getting something of this nature off my chest, like maybe if I mentioned something about these odd reminiscences, I would feel better. Maybe these dreams, even these spontaneous memories would leave me, would vanish.

"Why do you think that?" He asked, dropping his pen into the crook of his binder, his voice getting higher at the end of his sentence. I shook my head in a clever gesture.

"Should I know?" I retorted, suddenly feeling very uptight and angered. About what? Who had a clue.

"Are you sure?" He muttered, his hand twitching, his thumb rubbing over each one of his fingers absentmindedly.

I lowered my head, abruptly feeling relieved of the way I had worded it. Of course he wouldn't believe me if I tried to tell him the truth. I met his eyes only for a second. "No, I'm not." I tried to hide a relieved smile.

I was stupid.

Dr. Lever looked at me unsure for only a quarter of a second, giving me a frown before pulling his binder into his lap again and finishing his notes.

When he was done with that too, he leaned forward to check the bruises along my neck and chest. And gradually he lowered his hands, checking every available spot for growing bruises and anything else imaginable. It took a while, but he finally reached the end, he reached my legs, his fingers trailing down my thighs, and then my calves.

"Shouldn't a nurse be doing this?" I asked randomly, straightening my legs to check for any sores or stiffness. He ignored me, after giving me an annoyed and swift glance, pretending not to hear my question.

"All done." He said a few minutes later. I sighed, rolling my eyes just so he could see.

"Have a good day, Bella, just make it through one more and you're home free." He exclaimed happily.

I got the sneaking suspicion that he wanted to get rid of me.

…...

_Dr. Lever's POV_

She'd almost caught onto me, I know it.

I looked over my shoulder, watching her try to get comfortable in her bed. I cracked my fingers impatiently, (A bad habit of mine.) And leaned against the wall outside of another room, just a few down from Bella's.

"Adam?" A soft voice asked from next to me, scaring me without reason.

I looked over, smiling. "Ah, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, please." I nodded once, curtly, and apologized.

"I'll get straight to the point Carlisle, as I know you've been a bit impatient lately." I took a dramatic pause just to annoy him. "Bella's fine. There's no decline in her progress, all of her bruises and inflictions are healing. She should be out of here tomorrow if she's lucky." I could tell he was thankful, I'd never felt more inclined to do a favor for this man. "She's a smart little thing, you know. She almost caught onto me, asking why a nurse wasn't the one checking on her."

I didn't dare mention her words. "_I think I'm going crazy."_ Somehow, I believed her. Though I still didn't know how and in what way.

"Really?" He pondered this, looking past me and into the small girl's room. "Well," He continued a few seconds later, reluctantly removing his eyes from her to me, "Anyway, thank you, Adam. If you ever need anything-"

"I do actually have a question." I cut in, biting the inside of my cheek worriedly, nervously, and afraid I'd be pushing the limits on "just work partners." But I was probably over-thinking it as usual.

"Of course." He gestured with his head to continue.

"Why did you want _me_ to check on her? Why not a nurse, or even yourself? And it seems strange, do you even know this girl?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, and I was afraid he'd lie to get out of my question. But he shrugged, such an odd thing for Dr. Cullen to do, something so casual as a shrug of the shoulders or twitch of the hands; it just didn't seem normal for him. Sadly he was such a stiff and controlled man.

"I don't really trust the nurses, and as for myself, I was... a bit busy." He ran his fingers along his scalp carefully, daring me to question him again. His unwavering eyes staring into mine, his head bent low, a threat, as if telling me that it was nothing more.

I tilted my head curiously, like a dog might do when they await a favorite toy to try and run away, I inspected every inch of him. But I found no reason _not _to believe his story.

But that still didn't- forget it, if it was personal, I wouldn't intrude.

"Very well." I murmured, giving him a small nod of approval.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Lever." He said formally, breaking his own "Call me by my first name" guideline. "But I must be going."

I gave him an odd look. "Of course."

I'm glad I didn't mention anything about lunatics.

…...

_Carlisle's POV,_

_As for secrecy_, I thought, _that's gone down the tube. _

I looked over my shoulder, noticing the worried and speculating gaze sent to me by Dr. Lever. I tried to ignore it, but I could feel it bore into my back... as if he could see straight through my facade. Though I'm sure it was just the nerves eating away at me. He was a confused man, and I'm sure that was all it was.

I knew I was a bad liar, I admit that, but hopefully I was good enough to keep away the fact that I had an unhealthy obsession with this girl. But how would he know that? I hadn't given away too much, had I?

Adam's suspicions would go away, I trusted him explicitly, and that is why I had chosen him for such a tedious task. Again, I checked to see if he was still watching, but he had turned and left me alone with the flirty and uncompromisable nurses at the nurse's station. He was nowhere to be seen.

And for that, all I had to be was thankful.

**Well, what do you think? I'm sorry about any mistakes. Had a lot of fun writing, and sorry it to so long, but at least it wasn't another few months. Like last time...**

**I'm forgetting about the old storyline, not on purpose, and this story has a bunch of ideas of it's own. We're just going with the flow. **

**Leave a review; I'll get back to you quickly for any questions or comments. **


End file.
